


Dreaming of Your Growth

by toorukiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, Child Oikawa Tooru, F/M, Growing Oikawa, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Haikyuu Bittersweet, Haikyuu death, Haikyuu x Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Iwaizumi Mention, Mentions of Blood, Oikawa Tooru Angst, Oikawa Tooru Death, Oikawa Tooru Haikyuu, Oikawa Tooru Hospital, Oneshot, Sad Oikawa Tooru, University Student Oikawa Tooru, i don't know how to tag, mentions of hospital, oikawa x reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorukiss/pseuds/toorukiss
Summary: Dreams of your love, Oikawa Tooru. You go through a dream while talking to different ages of Oikawa Tooru, who was your neighbor and the love of your life.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Dreaming of Your Growth

**Author's Note:**

> have funnnnn :D

“They’re racing again!” Children screaming and shouting. The sky was a bright blue, with no clouds to be seen. Sweat dripping off your chin, panting and gasping for air as you watched young Oikawa Tooru tie his bright red shoes tightly. 

“C’mon Tooru. Are you scared or something?” The girls in your class are cheering for you as hard as possible. “You were so ready to race a girl, but it looks like someone can’t help with their words.” Teasing and taunting the young boy, who was also dripped in sweat. 

His eyes glaring at yours. “You’re no girl.” Young Tooru said, smirking at you. 

Looking back, you didn’t even know why you were so offended by his words, but it left primary school you in complete tears. The salty tasting tears were mixed in with your sweat, it left your whole class speechless. Tooru’s face expression changed to a much gulitier look. 

Growing up, you were his neighbor. Racing home, racing to school, racing at the playground. Everything was so fast. Small seeds wanting to grow faster.

“Are you that girl (Y/n)? Why do you look so old?” Tooru said, scanning every part of your body in confusion. “You can’t be that girl, because she’s a lot shorter than me.” Looking up at you, Tooru frowned. “And you’re taller than me.”

You let out a laugh and ran your hand through primary school Tooru’s hair. “I thought I wasn’t a girl?” You teased.

“Hey!” Tooru said, visibly upset. “I didn’t mean it.” 

Making sure to remember his pure child eyes, you smiled at him. “Of course. I know that. Do you know why I wanted to see you?” 

“Are you here to race me? That would be so unfair. You have long legs.” 

“You should be nice to me. We get married.” You said bragging to the small child. A disgusted look appears on his face.

“You’re a liar! I would never marry you!”

The bittersweet years of junior high. The races came to a slow walking speed, and you didn’t get to talk to Tooru as much anymore. Your mind was set somewhere else. You remember fangirling in your room late at night, to hear the volleyball player outside of your window. He would be practicing alone, or maybe walking home with his friends. 

Seeing the light coming from the window, Tooru threw small rocks at your window. 

Opening your window, you made eye contact with Tooru. Eyes swelling because of another sad episode of your anime. “Hurry! Come down for a bit!” Tooru whispered as loud as he could.

Sitting outside at the front of your houses, you’d exchange fun news with each other. The night was wide awake, and you two would sit together while rubbing your hands because of the night time breeze. 

“Do you understand what I’m saying?”  
“Yes. You’re a setter. Push ball up in the air. Iwaizumi hit.”

Other days it would be your turn to express all of your crazy thoughts. Tooru knew you didn’t really leave the house, or stay after school. Maybe the only time he’d see you, is when your families came to watch his games. 

The nightly rants didn’t happen all the time, sometime you’d go weeks without speaking to that volleyball freak. 

“Don’t you think I’m a loser?” You asked the junior high student. 

Tooru knew who you were right away, but was left in confusion. “(Y/n)? You’re asking me if I think like that about you?” Tooru said, tilting his head. “I did think your crazy obsession was weird, but whatever floats your boat.” 

You weren’t sure what to say to him. The two of you never spoke well in junior high. 

“Are you going to be my girlfriend?” Young Tooru asked. Watching your face turn bright red, he already knew the answer and laughed. “That’s weird.” 

You rolled your eyes at the boy. “Weird? How is that weird? I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to you.”

“I guess. It’s too unbelievable that I end up with you. I thought your boyfriends were all going to be 2D.” 

Walking to your high school, you were never late to school because of Oikawa Tooru. Everyday, he’d knock at your door and send you to school. This was that era where his flirtatious persona grew, and it was weird. All junior high, you didn’t have any friends and suddenly your neighbor was wanting to walk with you to school.

It wasn’t just you and his parents at games anymore, his whole fanbase was there.

“Toor- Oikawa. Your mom said there’s no milk bread, so I got you chocolate bread.” 

Of course, you weren’t a huge friend to his fanbase. During your highschool years, you had the biggest crush on Oikawa Tooru, your childhood friend and your neighbor. 

“You’re beautiful.” Highschool Tooru said the second he saw you.

Your face flushed red, and turned away from him. “I always knew you were a gross flirt, but flirting with an adult is too much.” 

He let out a laugh and smiled at you. “I’m just surprised to see (Y/n) to be so pretty. Not like I don’t think you are right now! It’s just a lot easier to flirt with you being older.” Tooru said awkwardly. “Because I was always in love with you.” 

“You? Are you sure?” You said confused at his sudden confession. 

His ears burning red, Tooru smiled. “But you didn’t like me back right?”

“You’re so stupid. I was obsessed with you.” You said laughing at him. “Maybe if we told each other, we would’ve dated earlier.” 

Poor high school you. She could’ve been happier finding out that her crush liked her back. Watching Tooru’s shocked reaction, you couldn’t help but let out a bittersweet laugh.

“Does your knee hurt?” You asked.

“How’d you know? I didn’t tell anyone about my knee.” Tooru asked, confused. “It’ll go away soon, it’s nothing serious. Can you tell me that I’m going to be better at volleyball?”

Holding Tooru’s hands, you looked at him straight in the eyes. “You’re the best volleyball player in the whole world. I think you’re better than everyone in your way!”

“Do you think, younger you thinks the same way?” He asked. You nodded your head.

“I’ve always been your biggest fan.” 

Watching Oikawa go to university, hurted your heart. Everything he worked for in high school, made him feel empty after not making it to nationals. You hoped that he would pick himself up again, but he was in another all time low. 

You were getting over your highschool crush, but Oikawa was deeply in love with you. He would ask you out to lunch all the time, making sure he got to see you at least once a day. 

“Are you still dating that guy?” Oikawa asked, disappointed. 

“Yup.” You answered, chewing on your food. “We got back together.” 

“For the billionth time! You never learn.” 

The moment you made contact with the university students, he hugged you tightly. Past Oikawa was so cute, that you couldn’t help but cry. A small flow of tears seeing Oikawa’s face. 

“I saw you everyday, but I didn’t even encourage you.” You said looking down at his hands. “I wish I told you to keep going. That it’s okay to rely on me.”

Tooru ran his hands through your hair. “Hey. You’re suppose to be older than me right now. Why are you crying?” 

After a while, you were able to date and move in together. Working multiple part time jobs, you worked hard to be happy with him. But, the past you never knew about the pain Oikawa went through.

“I wanted to help you.”

He shook his head. “I couldn’t do that to you. With all of those jobs you took, I didn’t want you to know.”

“I hate you.” You cried. “Why didn’t you tell me? I spent every day with you, and never noticed.” 

While you spoke to Oikawa, he was sleeping alone in the hospital room. While you spoke to him, the past you was sleeping alone at your home. 

You sat there alone with him, and wished more than anything that it was past you here. She should’ve been here with him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I’m getting ready to marry you.” 

You remember that day perfectly, you didn’t have to watch it again. All you needed to do was close your eyes, and it played.

Oikawa spinning you around, dancing. That same day, the two of you went back to your primary school to do another race. Just like back then.

“Did you let me win?” 

“How could I not? You were limping the whole time.” 

Though watching him during your days of marriage was harder. You watched Tooru cry hard in the middle of the night, while your body was sleeping soundly next to him. You watched him get a small injury, but bleed fountains while you were in another room. You hated it. How you were too late.

“Why did I have to find out that way?”

That day you were called to the hospital, you remember that panting and gasping for air. That winter cold air choked you, and seeing your husband’s body at the hospital bed. The doctor’s voice sounded off in your head, and all you could hear was your rapid heartbeat. 

Cutting off the doctor, you let out an unbearable sob. Screaming and sobbing, your tears blurred your vision, you couldn’t even hear yourself screaming.

“I didn’t want to worry you.” The sick patient said to you. Not to past you, but the one who’s watching over him.

“I hate you.” You said quietly.

“Hate me? Then don’t cry too hard.” He said smiling at you. 

Staring at him, you were speechless. The life in that body was nearly gone, and you just had to watch it happen again. 

“Please say something. I don’t have long to talk to future you.”

“You use to be so lively, but now the life in you is almost gone. The quiet Tooru doesn’t suit you at all.”

“You’re so harsh to me.” Oikawa said, coughing and laughing. 

What about the family you planned? How many children were you two going to have? What colors would have been on their walls? How were you two going to look when you get old? Weren’t you two going to sit on rocking chairs, and tell each other wrinkly you are?

“I would rather yell at you all day, and live in our noisy home. Now it’s too quiet.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I wished I confessed to you in highschool.”

“Maybe we would’ve shared more kisses together.”

“I should’ve suffered with you. It must’ve been so hard to sit in this scary room all alone.”

“I wanted you here with me all the time. I hated every moment I was away from you.”

“I love you. Tooru.”

And unlike the past, you held Oikawa’s hand until his last breath. The doctors and nurses entered the room, their loud voices were basically silence to you. You watched Oikawa’s body get rolled out of the room. 

What a cruel dream, to watch Oikawa Tooru grow up, and get advice from your grown up body. The punishment you got for leaving him all alone, is to dream of him everyday. 

How cruel your fate is. 

You begged for these constant dreams to stop. You wanted it to go away. You couldn’t handle dreaming of him all night, to wake up alone. 

“Tooru. How long are you punishing me for?”

“Is it too hard for you?”

“Yes. I can’t handle it anymore.”

“You have to let me go.” 

“It’s impossible. You built your place in my heart, and it’ll always be for you.”

THE END.


End file.
